


When Will Lying Ever Be a Good Thing?

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apex Games, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cheating, Cryptrage, Dark Sparks, Drama, Drama & Romance, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I think Im tagging these right, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Swearing, Wraithson, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: All Renee had to do was be honest to everyone: even herself.





	When Will Lying Ever Be a Good Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Lifeline and Wraith, but ever since Wattson's release, I had to change it up. This is actually the longest (SFW) piece I have written as a one-shot. Also sorry if it seems rushed!

Another day spent sitting in the darkness of her room, staring blankly at the wall before her with her covers pulled up to her chin. Her heart continued to ache as the past week’s events flashed through her mind.

They had an argument: her and Elliott.

She figured out that Elliott didn’t feel the same way about her, and he confirmed it, telling her he fell out of love.That while he enjoyed the past few months being by her side, his attraction started drifting elsewhere.

She figured out that the handsome trickster had feelings for a fellow legend: Crypto. But she never realized that he knew about her feelings for a certain scientist.

Renee didn’t know when it all started - her feelings for Natalie.

Maybe it was when they got stuck in one of the smaller houses near the Fuel Depot.

* * *

Mirage had gotten cornered on the first floor while Wattson and Wraith were hiding on the second floor. They were exchanging items that had been collected along the way since the first ring started closing in. One of the voices in Wraith’s head told her someone was targeting her, and sure enough, when she looked out the glassless window, there was Pathfinder across the way with a Charge Rifle at the ready.

“Wattson, we need to move now!”

Before the younger woman could open the door nearest to them, they heard Mirage cry out followed by the sound of his knockdown shield activating.

“I spotted an enemy! Enemy in my sights!”

_ You need to move! _

_ Neither of you are safe, move! _

_ They know you’re there! _

_ Hurry up a- _

“Shut up! All of you!”

Wattson shrunk away from the older woman after her outburst, but when Wraith furrowed her brow and aimed her rifle at Pathfinder, she shook her head and quickly set up her nodes in front of the door behind them.

“Wraith, they are coming up to us. We need to grab Mirage’s banner and leave!”

As much as she wanted to end the egotistical robot, Wraith knew Wattson was right. She stowed her gun and kicked open the door that wasn’t fenced off and made a run for Mirage’s banner below them.

Wattson was already making her way towards the nearest beacon to call a dropship to come by with their teammate.

The look on Wraith’s face, as she watched Wattson give Mirage supplies upon his return, was one that beckoned whispers from her other halves. Anyone passing by could mistake it for a look of compassion for Mirage, but those voices knew.

_ Oh, she is pretty~ _

_ Didn’t take you for the blonde hair, blue eyes type. _

_ Someone likes a scientist~ _

“Ugh, shut up, all of you. I’m with Elliott…”

* * *

Or maybe it was at the party that Octavio hosted for the new year. Everyone was invited, even Alexander and Tae Joon.

Renee hadn’t been feeling too well, so she excused herself upstairs after Octavio offered his room for her to stay in. He never slept in it anyway. He just used it to play video games.

She came to the party just so Elliott wouldn’t feel alone, but after Renee disappeared, he immediately found comfort in Tae Joon.

At least that’s what she was told when Natalie quietly entered the room to check on her, the younger girl sitting on the edge of the bed at Renee’s feet.

“That is fine. He can talk to whoever he wants. I’m not going to tell him that he can’t hang out with his friends.”

Natalie pressed her lips into a thin line, not daring to look at the older woman. She didn’t want to show the slight look of irritation on her face. She twiddled her thumbs and bounced her left leg anxiously. The situation was slightly awkward, and Natalie didn’t know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Renee.

“I like your hair, and your outfit is really pretty. The dress brings out your eyes.”

“Uh, thank you. Your outfit is very pretty as well. The top is a nice purple.”

Renee couldn’t help but smile as she turned onto her side and held her head up in her hand. She stared at Natalie’s back for a few minutes before she sat up and moved to sit next to the scientist.

The French woman couldn’t fight the blush that crept along her cheeks, and she was glad Renee couldn’t see it in the low lighting of the room, or at least she assumed the older woman couldn’t see it until she saw the silent warrior from the corner of her eye.

“I just came up here to check on you. You’ve been up here in Octavio’s room for a little bit, so I wanted to see if you were doing okay?”

Renee furrowed her brow as she continued to stare at Natalie, a few ideas running through her head. The voices encouraged her thoughts, but her conscious told her it was a terrible idea.

Natalie became worried about the other legend’s silence and turned to look at her, and the moment she opened her mouth to speak, she felt two hands cup her cheeks and pull her forward. Soft lips pressed against her own and the taste of cherries invaded her senses. The scientist couldn’t help but relax into the kiss despite every fiber of her being screaming for her to pull away for both of their sakes...but she couldn’t. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands wrapped around Renee’s wrists, seemingly almost afraid to let go.

Just as Natalie was about to deepen the kiss, the door swung open, causing both girls to jump away from one another. What they saw made them both gasp: Anita swaying as she carried Ajay into the room, both women moaning as they made out. Neither seemed to have noticed the onlookers that sat on the bed.

“I can’t wait to tear you up, babygirl.”

Renee’s cheeks puffed out as she tried not to laugh when Ajay responded with, “Come an’ get ya New Year’s present.”

Natalie just tilted her head slightly and blinked at the couple as they slammed into the wall adjacent to them. This is what prompted her to clear her throat as loud as possible, causing Ajay to immediately climb off of her girlfriend.

“Oh, Paquette, Blasey. We apologize for that. Uh...we were just-”

“It’s fine. We were just about to leave. I think I need to go home and rest and Natalie here just needed to check up on me,” Renee interjected to avoid embarrassing the two any further.

Natalie followed Renee out the door, but not before waving goodbye to Anita and Ajay.

“Babe, do ya think they were up here getting all cuddly? Renee looked a bit better than when she got ‘ere with Elliott. Maybe she took a good nap.” Ajay raised an eyebrow as she looked back at the bed that the two women were just sitting. She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms back around Anita’s waist. “Now, where were we?”

* * *

Renee pulled the covers over her head and squeezed her eyes shut as the voices in her head kept telling her to do more than just sit around moping all day. She was grateful for not being matched in any games recently.

“Urgh, shut the hell up!”

She let out a sigh when everything became silent for the first time in days.

“Just...be quiet..._please_…”

The raven-haired woman let herself relax in small increments, which also caused her to finally release everything she had been holding in all day.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks, her body shaking and curling up as she let out loud harsh sobs. Everything ached: her heart, her mind, her body...everything. She couldn’t bring herself to stop crying for hours, and it was all because she slipped up and let her emotions get the best of her.

* * *

Elliott was never supposed to get wrapped up in her whole mess of emotions, or at least that’s what she didn’t want, but he just had to return from the games with an intent to tell her something he deemed severely important. Instead, he returned to find Natalie walking out of the room he shared with Renee. When he tried to ask her what had happened, she just stared at him with a worried look. Before he could say anything else, she left.

Upon entering the space, he found his partner sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Oh no.

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong? Did Natalie say something to you?” He crouched before her and cradled her face in his hands, gasping quietly when he noticed she was crying. Shit, shit, shit. I can’t tell her now.

“Elliot, don’t…” She pulled her face away from his touch and scooted back on the bed; away from him.

“Renee, what are you-”

“I watch the games, Elliott...I see you with- with _him_! You didn’t even have the decency to break up with me!”

“Well, Renee, I can’t be the only guilty one here! Yes, I can confirm that I have feelings for Tae Joon, but don’t yell at me like you don’t have feelings for Natalie! I’ve _seen_ the way you look at her, and maybe Ajay told me about the night of Octavio’s party, but I didn’t say anything because that would have forced me to tell you about Tae Joon much sooner. The difference between us is that I was willing to wait until you and I talked things over before I made a move on him. Yet, you decided it would be okay to go ahead and be all over your girl and then attack me for just having feelings. Yes, I still care for you Renee, but it’s best to say that I have fallen out of love, and I’m positive it would be best if we ended things right now…”

That’s what she wasn’t prepared for: to be called out about Natalie. She was sure that he would never find out, but here he was, tears down his cheeks, confirming everything that would end their relationship. They both fell for other people, and yes, Elliott would have been willing to end things on a decent note, but Renee had gone and messed everything up.

“Renee, I think you _need_ to leave.”

“Elliott, _please_.”

“Get out!”

* * *

She clenched her jaw tightly and nodded in understanding as she slipped out of the room. She returned to her old room, and now here she was: hiding underneath her covers with tears flowing down her face.

It wasn’t the breakup that had her like this, it was the fact that she put herself in this situation. She just had to go and kiss Natalie that night, and then she decided to take out her frustration on the one person who had been there for her more times than she could count.

She was mildly surprised when she heard someone knocking on her door, but when she didn’t answer, they let themselves in.

“Renee?”

The moment she heard his voice, she stilled. The voices started up again, reminding her that she wasn’t safe, but she ignored them. She yelped when the covers were yanked off of her body and the blinds were drawn. She hissed when the sunlight made contact with her face. How many days had she been sitting in the dark?

“Renee, come on. You can’t keep hiding here in the darkness. As much as I want to yell at you for treating yourself like this, you need someone to help you, and I’m probably the only person who can help you the best. So please, cooperate with me. Talk to me.”

As much as she didn’t want to face him, she knew Elliott was only there because he cared for her, and as much as she hated to admit it, her behavior was self-destructive.

So she talked to him. She took his help, and she even took his advice.

By the end of the following week, they both decided to start anew as friends, and that no matter what, they would be happy for one another. It would take time and hard work, but it was something they knew they could work through.

The next objective on Renee’s list was to talk to Natalie.

She found the younger woman in the lounge room speaking quietly with Bloodhound. The hunter had noticed her presence first and nodded before they moved to let her sit in their spot.

“Fellow legend, I must return to my room to feed Arthur, but for now someone else may keep you company.”

Upon hearing that statement, Natalie raised her brow when Renee sat in front of her. Her heart dropped at the sight of the older woman, but she also felt a bout of relief.

“Ah, Renee! It is so nice to see you again.”   
  
“Yes, it is nice to see you again as well, Nat. I want to start off by apologizing for putting you through everything thus far. It was unfair to you, making you seem like a second choice. I want to assure you that I care for you more than that, and- why are you smiling so hard?” Renee tilted her head in confusion when she noticed the look on the blonde’s face.

“You are forgiven, Renee Blasey. Though, you can make it all up to me by agreeing to start over with a first date,” Natalie confessed with the utmost confidence. She had been waiting two weeks to ask Renee out in some way, shape, or form and she’ll be damned if she missed her opportunity now.

“I really like you, _mon chérie_. I would like for us to try this out, but we need to take it slow, especially since you just had a major breakdown. I am willing to wait until you are done with recovery, even hoping you’ll allow me to assist you.”

Renee felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders after she heard Natalie’s words, and she couldn’t help but blush and giggle like some school girl.

It was the cutest thing Natalie had ever seen, and she would do everything in her power to make sure she sees it as long as she lives; if the universe allows it.

“Thank you, Natalie. I promise I will do my best. For _you_.”


End file.
